True Violet
by Akemi Maxwell
Summary: Violet eyed-Akemi Maxwell tries to befriend the emotionless Heero Yuy. Duo, her brother, is hiding something that could get in the way of this plan. Does not follow the original story.
1. Default Chapter

True Violet  
  
By: Akemi. Angel's_little_chibi@Yahoo.com, I do not own GundamWing or it's characters, (except Akemi) Sunrise, Bandai, all rights reserved. AU. Chapters. Rating: G, some bad language. Started: 1/8/03, Completed: 1/18/03, Chapter one of one (for the moment) "Who is this guy?"  
  
~Prologue~ It was a nice day. The girl knew it would be, the night before. The grass was green, for it was spring, and flowers would seem to pop up every second. The breeze was cool and the sun was warm.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The girl looked back at her twin brother. "Oh! I'm sorry. Okay let's finish this!" she said laying back down on her stomach to play with her brothers action figures. She was six years of age, not realizing she was playing with boys' toys. She tugged at the violet colored ribbon at the end of her brown braid. Her violet eyes glinted as she thought of a plan.  
  
"Boom! Bang! I got you!" He giggled.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" She tackled him.  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Hey you two!"  
  
The kids looked up at the sound of their mother's voice. "I heard someone's taking the old Randal's place today," She smiled. "I heard they have a kid. Why don't you go welcome them when they come, okay?" The kids nodded.  
  
When mother left, the kids looked at each other. They both smiled looking identical, all for the exception of the color of their eyes, hers violet, his cobalt-a kind of purple-like-blue.  
  
"You go welcome them," He said.  
  
She glared at him. "That's not very nice! We have to make them feel welcome!"  
  
He shrugged sitting on the ground. "Ah, it's just another kid who will soon fit in, play baseball with us other kids on the block and become another friend. Why bother welcoming them when they're going to be another friend anyway?"  
  
"I see why you only have a few friends," was all she said. All of a sudden a big truck came down the road, followed by a white car. The girl waited.  
  
Mother was right! Soon stepped out of the car, an old man and a little boy, looking about her age. She was happy. Maybe this boy wanted to be friends! She waited patiently until the moving men were done unloading, before running across the street. Her brother didn't follow. He watched her from their front lawn.  
  
The door to the house was open and she poked her head inside first, looking at the empty room, before knocking on the open door.  
  
"Hello?" ~  
  
Eight years later.  
  
The girl knocked again. "Hello? Oh come on!" She stomped. "You're supposed to spending your summer vacation outside!" She knocks a few more times.  
  
The old man wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt with green little palm trees on it, khaki colored shorts and a hair net on his head opened the door. "Oh, Hi Akemi! Come in!"  
  
Akemi Maxwell strolled inside. "Is he awake?" she asked pointing up the stairs.  
  
"I don't know.I don't know anything about my grandson anymore, ever since his parents passed away. Come, sit down." He pulled out a chair to the kitchen table. She sat down. "Cookies?" he offered her. She gratefully accepted. He started, "I appreciate you trying to be his friend. He's never had a friend in his life, not even as a child! I think he's become antisocial." He sighed.  
  
"It's okay, J, I'll keep trying."  
  
"You can call me Dr. J! I like it because it sounds like Dr. Dre, or something like that rap star."  
  
Akemi giggled as the boy's grandfather danced and hummed.  
  
"Anyway, how's your brother?"  
  
"Oh, well he's okay. He teases me about trying to be Heero's friend and says I should give up. I've noticed how my brother and Heero are the same. They both hurt inside." Akemi fiddled with a cookie.  
  
"What do you mean? Your brother went through something traumatizing too?"  
  
Akemi looked up. "No, I just mean it's like he's fighting himself. He stays away from other kids our age, except me. I tell him when he needs to talk, he can always talk with me."  
  
"That's nice," Grandpa J, mused aloud, "I just wish someone would tell that to Heero."  
  
At that very moment, the youth, Heero came downstairs. He saw Akemi and glared. "I'm going out, Grandpa J," He said in a monotone voice, not even looking back.  
  
"Don't forget to get the groceries!" Grandpa J yelled.  
  
Akemi turned to Grandpa J. He looked back at her. "What are you waiting for, Akemi? Go after him! I'm counting on you!"  
  
"Got it!" she said before leaving. "Oh! Thanks for the cookies!"  
  
Dr. J chuckled before taking a bite of a cookie. ~  
  
Akemi followed behind the stoic Heero Yuy. Finally she dared herself, and walked up beside him. "How are you today?"  
  
He stayed unchanged. She frowned. She spotted a can up ahead and kicked it across the street and smiled, hopeful to find some sign of amusement in his eyes. There wasn't any.  
  
Heero walked to the corner store, Akemi following close behind, her violet eyes scheming.  
  
Akemi waved at the clerk before following Heero into one of the small aisles. He stopped and looked over a selection of soups. Akemi glanced around and grabbed a block of cheese from the nearest aisle. "Do you need any cheese? Here's some cheese. How 'bout cereal?"  
  
Heero just ignored her, grabbed what he needed and paid at the register. Then Heero headed for the door and Akemi waved at the clerk. The clerk smiled.  
  
"Hey, Heero!" Akemi walked up right beside Heero, his arms full of groceries and his face still unchanging. "Here, I got you a soda," She handed the can to him. He managed to grab it through all the groceries.  
  
For the first time all day, he noticed her and spoke. "I don't like junk food," He said looking down at the can in his hand. As they walked up the street, he passed it off to a little boy. The boy smiled and hugged Heero's leg before skipping down the street.  
  
"Wow! You actually talked to me!" Akemi grinned, it looking identical to her brother's. Then she looked back at that little boy. "That was nice, Heero,"  
  
He looked away.  
  
Akemi just looking at him from the corner of her eye, 'He doesn't seem to mind my company.or maybe he's just pretending I'm not there, like he's all alone. Maybe he even enjoys my company! Maybe I made a tiny break through!'  
  
Heero walked up the sidewalk to the porch. He stretched out his arm to get the doorknob.  
  
"Here, let me get that," Akemi stepped forward and opened the door. Their eyes met and Heero glared.  
  
"Grandpa, I'm home," Heero yelled as they entered the house.  
  
"Oh, Akemi, you're here, that's nice. Heero here doesn't give much company to an old man as he should, so I'm glad you're here," Grandpa J wobbled into the kitchen with his cane.  
  
Akemi closed her eyes and smiled, "What can I say? You're like a second grandpa to me,"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, obviously disgusted by her statement. He busied himself by putting the groceries away, while the other two talked for twenty minutes.  
  
Akemi checked her watch. "It's getting late, maybe I should go."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Heero retorted.  
  
She glared at him. He hid his head behind the cabinet door.  
  
"Well, okay, visit tomorrow!" Grandpa J waved as she stepped out the door. "Ah, what a fine girl! Heero, you should take her out sometime,"  
  
"I don't think so," Heero said without any interest in what his grandfather said.  
  
Grandpa J chuckled. ~  
  
Akemi slipped off her shoes as she entered through the back door of the house. "Few! Coaxing an unemotional person to make a friend sure takes it out of you,"  
  
"You should give up,"  
  
Akemi turned to see her brother sitting at the kitchen table, his feet on the table and arms crossed. "Duo."  
  
Duo's cobalt eyes met her violet ones. Then he turned away. "You should give up on him. People like that will never change-they have somethin' wrong with them."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
His eyes shot open and he glared at her. She just stood her ground staring him back in the eye bravely.  
  
"What're you sayin', Sis?"  
  
Akemi took at chair, gently smiling. "For three years you've been acting strangely.will you tell me what it is?"  
  
He burst out laughing, "Damn, Sis! You're gonna' kill me like that! Of course nothing's wrong!"  
  
He chuckled then sighed. How he wish it were true.  
  
Akemi raised an eyebrow. Then she got up and left the table somewhat bewildered, heading up to her room. ~ That night, Akemi sat on her bed in her nightclothes, looking at old school photos. She looked at the class photo of her standing next to Heero in the second grade. She smiled. Then she looked at a picture taken at a field trip to a baseball game. She was wearing a baseball cap and waving a flag at the camera, Heero sitting in the seat before her, looking at her from the corner of his eye. Akemi smiled more as that memory came back, sitting in that seat noticing the boy looking at her every four minutes. She knew he had to have some interest in her or he wouldn't have kept looking at her, even now he doesn't push her away.  
  
Akemi freaked when she noticed some one behind her. It was Duo. He sat on the end of her bed in his boxers. "What's the pictures for?" he almost sounded like Heero.  
  
"Oh, just looking at past memories. You know, I almost think he does want to be friends," Akemi still looked at the pictures.  
  
"Oh, whatever," Duo scoffed, "He's never wanted to be your friend! Not even as a kid! He shot you in the eye with a popgun when you first met and gave you a black eye!"  
  
"Shush! I know, we got off at a bad start, so what?" Akemi stuck her nose in the air. "But, that doesn't mean he didn't change!"  
  
Duo shrugged. A little twinkle was in his eyes as he spotted a recent picture. He admired it. "When was this one taken? It looks like some one caught him by surprise."  
  
Akemi leaned over him. "I took it. It was at break the beginning of last year. I did catch him by surprise. I roughed my voice and yelled at him and he turned around quick. I saw the look on his face and took the shot."  
  
"Hmm," was the reply "Well, you can try all you want, Sis, but don't carry on too long. If you keep focusing on him, you'll never find a boyfriend."  
  
Akemi looked at him. "Why would you be interested in me finding a boyfriend? I think you should be interested in you girlfriend finding a boyfriend," she said poking him on the head each time she exaggerated a word.  
  
Duo stared at her. "I.don't have a girlfriend."  
  
Akemi's shoulders slumped. "You told me a month ago-"  
  
"I lied."  
  
"Why.?"  
  
Duo made a fake yawn, but long and normal enough to fool Akemi. "I'm tired. I'm goin' to bed," and he stalked out of the room, secretly holding the picture of Heero. ~  
  
Akemi hurriedly ran across the street. She slowed to a walk when she approached the Yuy's house. She smiled as she saw Grandpa J lying on a blanket in the sun.  
  
She looked down at him smiling. "Good morning, Grandpa J,"  
  
A hand came up pointing in her face. "That's Dr. J," he sat up. "Heero is still in his room, go on in," he lay back down and hummed.  
  
Akemi knew it. Heero almost never came out of his room. She also knew that the door would be open, for Grandpa J always left the door unlocked for her.  
  
She stomped up the stairs, letting a certain "somebody" know she was coming. Then she quietly tiptoed towards his room. She knocked gently. "Heero, are you dressed?"  
  
A soft voice came from the room, "No.wait .yes,"  
  
She was happy that she even got an answer and giggled. She gently turned the doorknob and peeked inside.  
  
"Hey! Get out!!"  
  
Akemi giggled more and shut the door. She waited, hands behind her back, for him listening to the rustle of the clothes on his bed. Finally he emerged from this room, quickly death-glaring at her. He said nothing as he walked down the stairs and out the door. She thought he was probably embarrassed. He walked past his grandfather, "Going out, Grandpa,"  
  
"Come back with some ice-cream."  
  
"Bye Grand-I mean Dr. J,"  
  
Heero glared jealously back at her. ~ As they went on, down streets and around corners, Akemi noticed Heero sneaking glances at her. At first she would look away, then finally she in and watched him glance at her.  
  
They were walking down the street as if heading to the corner store, when Heero suddenly turned into an alley. He strode openly as if he knew where he was going.  
  
Akemi looked around cautiously, catching up to him when she was falling behind, afraid that if she lost sight of him, she would be lost and unable to find her way back.  
  
Finally Heero stopped walking. He didn't turn around. "Are you sure you don't want to go back now?"  
  
"Why?" Akemi stopped right beside him.  
  
Heero looked at her from the corner of his eye. "This is a bad place to be. I have unfinished work to do. You may get hurt."  
  
Akemi straightened up. "I can handle whatever comes our way!"  
  
"Whatever." Heero turned back to the alleyway heading towards a boarded up building.  
  
Suddenly Heero's calm composure suddenly altered to violent rage and he kicked open the building's old door. "Alright, bastards, I'm here!" He yelled his challenge.  
  
At first no one seemed to be there. Then suddenly, fourteen men and five women materialized out of the darkness, only one with a grin. "Nice of you to join us," the leader smirked, cleaning a knife. "You shouldn't be acting like you have over time. You're a serious nuisance to our group."  
  
"Excuse me, I didn't know everything was your turf," Heero retorted.  
  
"I don't like your attitude. You don't look as strong as you think you do," the leader spat.  
  
Heero glared. "Am I a threat?"  
  
"One could say that," said the opponent.  
  
Then everything was quiet.  
  
Akemi's heart pounded and she saw Heero's body tense, ready for battle. 'Oh, God! He's going to fight with these guys! He's out numbered, what is he thinking?'  
  
The boss chuckled. "You'll soon get what's coming to you!" he pointed the knife at Heero, "We're gonna' kick your ass!"  
  
Heero's body totally tensed as the men came at him. Akemi screamed. The boss came at him with the knife. Heero jumped aside, kicked and flipped him over. Another man jumped on his back. Heero stretched his arms back, grabbed the man by the waist and threw him across the room.  
  
"No!" Akemi screamed. A woman looked her, jabbed her friends with her elbow and whispered in their ears. Now five women stared at her.  
  
Seeing the force of the group Heero yelled to her, "Get out of here!"  
  
She stood there undecided what to do.  
  
"Get out!!" he screamed again.  
  
She took off in a flash. She ran down the alley until she couldn't hear the sounds of pain. Finally out into the street, she leaned against a building and held her mouth shut so no one could hear her sob. She finally broke down and cried. ~ An hour went by slowly for Akemi as she sat on the sidewalk in front of her house. Her head on her knees she shook gently. Never had she seen such violence. Not even on television.  
  
The cool wind gently caressed her cheek and she sobbed some more. She never had expected Heero to fight gangs. What was he thinking?  
  
She shook more and her face was hot with tears. "If he's dead, I don't know what I'll do! No wonder he asked me if I wanted to go back! All I wanted to do was be friends, He never deserved this!'  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
She gasped and looked up. "Heero!!" She got up and gasped when she saw blood. She looked up at him.  
  
He stared down at the gash in his side. Then he looked up at her with pained eyes.  
  
"Help me!" he demanded in a soft sob.  
  
"Okay! Just sit right here! I'll go get your grandpa!" she hurtled off.  
  
Heero watched her for some moments before he decided to rest. Albeit, he took sharp breaths in pain, the only thing that felt good was winning that battle; gaining pride, dignity and self-confidence. He felt indomitable!  
  
'Amazing!' Akemi thought as she raced up the Yuy's sidewalk, 'He came back! He wasn't even fatally wounded! Who is this guy?'  
  
True violet Chapter two: "Where's my grandpa?" 


	2. True Violet, Where's my grandpa?

Chapter two, "Where's my grandpa?"  
  
Gundam Wing TM belongs to Sunrise and TVAshi. All rights reserved.  
  
Akemi Maxwell stared down at her book in anxiety. She wanted to go see Heero. He was all she could think about. She remembered yesterday when she got Grandpa J's help. Heero was then bandaged up and confined in his bed for two weeks. Akemi just couldn't wait that long.  
  
She put down her book and looked across the room at her brother. He too, looked a little anxious. "What's the matter?" She stared at him.  
  
He looked up in shock. "Nothin', that's what," he looked out the window behind him.  
  
"I know," she said, "You're worried about Heero too aren't you?" She smiled.  
  
Duo looked embarrassed and he puffed out his chest. "What? You're crazy, I- I'm just waiting for Mom that's all!" Duo stuck his nose in the air snobbishly.  
  
She leaned back. "Well Mom's sleeping!"  
  
Duo coughed. "Are you sure? I thought she was at the store."  
  
Akemi giggled. ~  
  
Heero lay in his bed. Pain would overcome is side if he moved. Could the wound really be that bad? Heero looked at a glass of orange juice and two pain relievers on his dresser. Grandpa J had been taking good care of him although he'd hate to admit it to himself.  
  
Heero decided he had to get up. He couldn't let his body get lazy, he had to get outside and run around. He groaned as he lifted himself out of bed. He opened up his dressers and took out some clothes to wear, the usual; his sweater with a golden 01 on the back and some baggy jeans that he had finally grown fond of. He turned and looked at the pain-relievers on the dresser. He picked them up and threw them out the open window. He didn't want Grandpa J's help. He' a big boy, he can take care of himself.  
  
Heero downed the orange juice and headed downstairs. He stopped and looked at Grandpa J on the couch. He hadn't noticed him. Should he sneak out or just walk out right before his eyes? Heero took the latter. He was a grown up after all right? He was 15 after all.  
  
Heero put his hands in his sweater pockets and headed for the door.  
  
"Nuh-uh, where do you think your going?" Grandpa J got up and hobbled in front of the door. "You're hurt, it's only been one day out of two weeks. You should know better than that!"  
  
"I can take care of myself," Heero retorted. "I'm just going out, that's all,"  
  
"No, I don't think so, buster! We can't risk you getting into another fight, they could kill you, Heero, that's no game you're playing!" Grandpa J was hoping to make his point.  
  
"I know that!" Heero felt a little weird yelling at his grandpa. Why was he so mad?  
  
"I care about you! You're my grandson and I wish just once you would try to be a sensible, social and caring boy! You could such a fool sometimes!" Grandpa J grabbed Heero's arms.  
  
Heero jerked them free and growled. "I'm tired of you and her! Why are you trying to lead my life? What if I like to fight? What if I don't want friends? That's the way it has to be now! If you want it to be that way, why did you let Mom and Dad die?!" Heero pushed Grandpa J out of the way and walked out the door.  
  
"Heero, wait!" his grandpa's call could be heard.  
  
Heero ignored it. He wanted to be left alone right now. If Grandpa wanted Heero to be a "sensible, social, and caring boy", it could have been that way. 'Mom and Dad died because of him.it has to be his fault!' Heero steamed.  
  
"Heero!" a familiar voice rang out.  
  
Heero recognized it and kept walking. She must have seen him.  
  
"Heero, what are you doing out of bed? You're hurt!" Akemi walked up beside him. She smiled and ran ahead of him. She held her arm out, palm flat, and waited until he got close enough. Finally he ran into her hand. "Stop right there, mister! You're turning back right now!" she said playfully.  
  
Heero glared her in the eye. Immediately, she sensed something wrong. "Heero? What's the matter?" She put her arm down. "Is it the wound? Does it hurt?" She reached for his side. "Let me check it-Ow!" she flinched as he snatched her arm and squeezed it hard.  
  
He glared in her eyes. "Go home," he wouldn't let go.  
  
Akemi stood straight. She wasn't afraid of him. "You let go of me this instant."  
  
He threw her arm and walked on.  
  
She growled. "Heero Yuy, you have to get home this instant!" she got in front of him again. "Please go home, your grandpa must be worried sick about you-Ah!  
  
Heero held both her shoulder and had slammed her against the fence. "I said go home!"  
  
"And I said go home!" she yelled back, staring him in the eye.  
  
He squeezed her shoulders till they felt like they were about to break. "You think this is a damn joke? I told you to get lost, bitch! If you don't understand that, you'll end up just like those gang members!"  
  
She stared him in the eye, not letting him see her new fear. "Fine," she said. "Go about your business, I don't care," He finally let her go and glared her down. She began to walk away. "I did care about you Heero, I was on your grandpa's side,"  
  
"Get lost!!" he shouted and she picked up her walk to a jog then a sprint home.  
  
Heero watched her go and spit on the ground. No one could order him around like that. If he told them no then he meant it. He walked to the nearest café. There, he ordered some coffee and sat down.  
  
'That bitch, how dare she even get into all of this? She's just a neighbor- she can't just order me around like that! She did sound serious though," Heero thought looking out the window. He thought of when they had just met. He had shot her in the eye with a popgun. She deserved that black eye. Right from the start she had come unwelcome. Who does she think she is?  
  
Heero had sat there for half an hour, thinking about what more he should have said to her to make her stay away forever. Somehow he knew she would come back. Heero sipped his third refill of coffee. His side suddenly stung. He clutched it. Maybe he should have taken the pain-reliever that Grandpa had given him. Grandpa had always taken care of him.  
  
Heero looked out the window as he let the memories wash over him. He remembered one time, when he was four, that he had fallen and cut his knee. He had cried but, luckily Grandpa J was there and he had put medicine on it along with a band aid. Then he had picked him up and rocked him until he stopped crying.  
  
Heero felt ashamed. How could he have said all of those things to such a person.to the only loved family member he had left? Heero couldn't deny it now, he knew within all of his being, that he loved his grandpa. Just thinking about J made him comfortable.made him feel safe.  
  
Heero snapped back to reality when he heard fire engines. He looked outside and saw black smoke fill the air. Heero freaked. The smoke was near to his house! Heero gave a sharp cry and dashed out the door.  
  
He ran up street and weaved between cars and crowds of people walking on the street. He prayed. 'It can't be! Please don't let it be!' He was running out of breathe and his side hurt like hell. Blood was overtaking the bandage and soon all of it was crimson red.  
  
Heero reached his house. "Oh god no!!" He screamed. He tried to weave between the police and firemen, when a policeman grabbed him.  
  
"Stay back, son!" the policeman said. "Someone went in after the owner of the house!"  
  
Heero watched in horror as the fire licked hungrily at the roof and the flames danced inside the house. The firemen were trying hard to drench the flames. Heero shook his head and held his breath. What had happened here?  
  
Suddenly a figure flew out of the door.  
  
Akemi!  
  
Her face was smudged with black and she dropped on all fours and coughed. "I can't find him! I can't find him!"  
  
A fireman went over to help her up.  
  
"No!" she yelled. "Let me back in, I'll find him, I swear!! Please!!"  
  
The fireman dragged her away. She stretched her arms towards the house, "Nooooooooo!!!" she shrieked and tried to fight off the fireman.  
  
Heero looked into the house, searching frantically. "Where." he shook his head. "Where's my grandpa?!" 


	3. True Violet, SisI have somethin' to tell...

Chapter three:  
  
"Sis. I have somethin' to tell you."  
  
Gundam Wing TM belongs to Sunrise and TVAshi. All rights reserved. However, Akemi Maxwell is my own character and belongs to me! ~  
  
Heero sat alone on the sidewalk across the street from his burnt to the ground house. His face was full of regret and a single tearstain was on his right cheek. 'He's gone. After all of the things I said to him, he's gone. I never wanted it to be this way.'  
  
Heero thought of what would happen to him now. Where would he live? He had no money. He'd probably end up on the street or in an orphanage. It was over. His life was over. How would he survive?  
  
Footsteps startled him and he looked up to see Akemi. She sat down beside him and wrapped him in a blanket. He put his head on his knees.  
  
She looked at the burnt house and scratched her head before speaking. "Heero, someone set the house on fire. I ran inside to get Grandpa J, but he was know where to be found.I tried hard, Heero, I really did."  
  
Heero closed his eyes. "Hn. Now I'm on my own," He heard footsteps again then a female voice.  
  
Akemi's mother had heard what he said. "No, you're staying with us," This made Akemi smile.  
  
Heero shook his head. "I have no right to set foot in your home."  
  
"I'm ordering you to stay with us," Mom said again. She had the same attitude as Akemi. "Well you can just stay on the streets then, mister, but I'm giving you an invitation,"  
  
Heero looked at the ground then back up at her. "C' mon!" She said smiling.  
  
His face brightened up. He stood up straight and followed her into the house. Akemi followed. Mom held the door open for him and gestured him to go inside. He looked back at his burnt home, filled with police looking for evidence. Akemi shoved him playfully inside and he turned away from his once loving home.  
  
~  
  
Once he was inside, the first thing Heero did was sit down on the couch in the living room. He looked around, studying this unfamiliar place. Even as a kid, he had never been here. He was beginning to feel unsafe and he was about to get up and leave when he heard unfamiliar footsteps. He stayed still.  
  
A boy his age walked in and grabbed a book from a bookshelf on the wall. Heero had seen him only fifteen times, and knew nothing of him, save that he was Akemi's brother and he used to get baby-sat by Grandpa J when they were little.  
  
The boy looked up and saw Heero sitting there. They stared at each other for two minutes, one studying the other. There was a challenge in the air. As if one was trying to intimidate the other to look away. But this boy, Duo, wasn't backing down and he glared evilly into Heero's eyes. Immediately Heero knew something was wrong with Duo. Duo had a menacing look about him.  
  
Duo finally turned away and walked off. Akemi popped out of nowhere. "Where do you think you're going?" she pushed her brother towards the couch. She sat him down next to Heero. "Heero, this is Duo. I think you remember him. Duo, Heero's going to live with us now, what do you think?" she said dully. Heero knew she was still mad from earlier that day.  
  
Duo looked at Heero then back at Akemi. She frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
Duo got up. He pushed her hand off his shoulder. Then he turned to Heero. "I'm sorry about your grandfather. I would have stopped them if I could," Duo walked away.  
  
Heero felt somewhat relieved that Duo left. Then curiosity troubled him. Would have stopped whom? The person who burned down the house and killed Grandpa J? Heero made a mental note that he would confront Duo when he was left alone and would interrogate him. Obviously Duo knew something and wasn't coming out with it.  
  
Akemi watched her brother go upstairs before turning back to Heero. He looked away from her. She rushed off.  
  
Heero wandered around the house, making mental notes of the place. He found it hard to be left alone and in peace, for Mom would introduce him to everything. He still hadn't gone upstairs yet.  
  
Dinner was quiet that night. Akemi sat next to Heero and he sat near her mom. Her father was present and he eyed Heero wearily. Duo was nowhere to be seen. Heero pushed his food around his plate. He wasn't hungry at all. He had a tight knot in his stomach.  
  
Akemi's mother put a concerned hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard. You loved your grandpa very much. You must be hungry though," she put her hand on his head.  
  
"Akemi, take a plate up to Duo's room," Father said pointing at a plate of food. She obliged, scooted her chair back and grabbed the plate.  
  
Heero looked at her mom. She smiled. "Duo's.er.different than the rest of the family. He doesn't eat dinner with us anymore for some reason. I worry so much,"  
  
Heero looked out the doorway to the kitchen, up the stairs. ~  
  
Heero sat on the couch with Akemi's father as he laid out the rules. Just the normal thing any father would do if he were worried about his daughter.  
  
After that Mom let Heero watch television, which he really wasn't paying any attention to. All he wanted to do was go upstairs and ask Duo about what happened at the fire.  
  
Finally, Father told Akemi to show Heero to Duo's room, where he would sleep. Heero eagerly followed her, hoping she would give them some time alone so he could interrogate him. She didn't speak to him.  
  
They came to a door at the way end of the hallway. Akemi gently knocked. "Duo?"  
  
"Come in,"  
  
Akemi reached for the doorknob and Heero's heart pounded. She opened the door, wide, revealing a dark room lit only by a lamp over on a dresser in the corner of the room. The room looked empty, a few dressers, a closet, a window, and the bed. Duo was sitting on the end of the bed. "What?"  
  
"Dad says Heero has to bunk here while he stays," Akemi said matter-of- factly.  
  
'You mean most of his life,' Duo thought. He sighed, "Okay,"  
  
Akemi smiled, "Great!" she pranced out of the room.  
  
Heero heart pounded, this was his chance! Duo went to the closet and pulled out a mattress. He went to the closet in the hallway and pulled out a clean blanket and pillow and threw them on the mattress. "Sorry, that's all we have right now," he said jumping back onto his own bed.  
  
Heero sat on the mattress. He didn't know where to start. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid of Duo. Something was wrong with this boy. Finally Heero puffed out his chest. "Do you know anything about the fire?"  
  
Duo's piercing eyes shifted to Heero's. "I know who started it. That fire was no accident," Duo said quietly.  
  
Heero's anger rose. "Who did it?!"  
  
Duo glared at Heero. "You already know who it is," Duo looked towards the window.  
  
Heero decided to stop the conversation and think about the knowledge he had right now. He compared Duo's bouncy bed to the hard mattress. Couldn't Duo sleep on the mattress, and he has the bed, just for one night? Heero knew he was going to have back pains the morning.  
  
Duo gave Heero some nightclothes. Heero would go buy a toothbrush in the morning.  
  
Duo silently watched Heero. He noticed that he would be nervous and he heart would pound every time Heero was around. This couldn't mean.  
  
Heero glanced over to Duo, who looked away. He had a feeling he was being watched, every little thing he did. Heero began to change into his nightclothes.  
  
Duo gulped and tried not to look. Why is he so attracted to this boy?! He's supposed to like girls! If Dad ever found out.  
  
Heero crawled onto the mattress and tightly wrapped the blanket around him. Duo decided to change when Heero was asleep.  
  
Duo changed when Heero was fully asleep and slowly walked to his sister's room. He stepped in and slowly closed the door behind him. "Sis?"  
  
She looked up at him from her bed. "What is it?"  
  
He sat on the end of her bed. "Sis.I got somethin' to tell you."  
  
She sat up and hugged her knees. "Sure, what is it? Are you going to finally tell me what's wrong?"  
  
He nodded silently. "Sis, I haven't been honest with you lately and I know it's only right to tell you 'cause I'll have to live with it the rest of my life if I don't."  
  
Akemi's smile grew faint.  
  
"Akemi.I-I think I'm gay," Duo stared her in the eyes.  
  
.  
  
Akemi's violet eyes seemed empty and she stared him right back. "I don't believe you, Duo. You're not, because you used to chase girls when you were a kid." She said calmly.  
  
"I spat on them," Duo said seriously. "I'm being perfectly honest. Listen to me, I get real shy when other guys are around."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, and right now-I'm attracted to Heero-there, I said it! Please don't tell Mom and especially not Dad!" Duo grew frantic.  
  
"Oh, Duo.I'd never tell, you're my brother," Akemi smiled and took his hand. "Are you sure you're not kidding me?"  
  
Duo nodded his head and tears started to roll down his face. "I feel so horrible."  
  
Akemi crawled to him and hugged him. He buried his face in her shoulder. He stared out the window of her room. "I'm an outcast, Sis, everyone will want to beat me up and."  
  
"No, Duo, they won't," She leaned back and took both of hid hands. "If anyone hurts you, I'll be right there to kick their ass, okay? All you have to do is not tell anyone, don't give any hints. You've been doing fine all this time, is it a struggle?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "It's not hard."  
  
"Then keep up what you're doing!"  
  
Duo looked up at her, "Thanks, Sis, I don't know what would happen to me if you weren't here."  
  
She smiled and shoved him playfully. He got up and walked out the door with a smile.  
  
Akemi lay down and frowned. What was happening to her family? This new situation would have to be a secret. She had to protect him now. She shook her head and buried her face in her pillow. His words would not leave her mind. Finally sleep came to her.  
  
Duo walked back in his room and stared at Heero on the floor. Then he went over to his own bed and crawled in. He laid his face side-ways on the pillow. Had he done the right thing?  
  
~ Wait until chapter four, "Stay away from her!" True Violet 


	4. True Violet, Stay away from her!

Chapter four "Stay away from her!"  
  
Gundam Wing TM belongs to Sunrise and TVAshi. All rights reserved. Akemi Maxwell is my personal character and belongs to me.  
  
~  
  
Heero's Prussian eyes opened slightly and took in the light of morning. He sat up and analyzed his surroundings. This wasn't his room. This wasn't his house.  
  
The horrible memories flooded back and Heero shook them away. He was in a neighbor's home. He now lived in his neighbor's home.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Duo was awake, for his bed was empty. Heero looked at the clock. It was six o' seven. How long had Duo been awake?  
  
Heero dressed and went downstairs. He looked into the living room. He could see the back of Duo's head. The TV wasn't on. Only the ticking of a clock could be heard.  
  
"Where's Akemi?" Heero asked sternly.  
  
Duo's head slightly turned. ".In the kitchen."  
  
Heero turned away and walked towards the kitchen. He peeked in, seeing Akemi make coffee and cooking eggs, he walked in hoping for the first meal. His stomach was back to normal and he felt faint. He hadn't eaten dinner the night before.  
  
Akemi put a coffee filter into the coffee maker. Her voice escaped her mouth, as she couldn't hold it in her mind.  
  
"I'll be lovin' you for ever and ever I'll be apart of you And the way I do Come into my life so I can see,"  
  
She hummed the rest and Heero stood there, waiting to be noticed. He coughed.  
  
"Oh!" she turned and blushed, embarrassed. "Uh, sit down, breakfast is almost ready!"  
  
Heero took a seat. He stared at her. Was she still mad about yesterday? He had a feeling.he had to apologize. But he couldn't. How would he apologize? He wasn't used to it.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Heero stared at the table.  
  
"At work," Akemi flipped the eggs.  
  
"Both of them?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo heard all of the talking and felt a pang of jealousy hit him. He strolled into the kitchen and took a seat. Both Akemi and Heero looked at him.  
  
"D-Duo? Are you going to join us for breakfast?" Akemi asked shakily, a little surprised and happy.  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"J-just 'cause I feel like it," Duo said sternly.  
  
Akemi handed out the eggs, luckily two for each of the boys. Heero tried to eat politely, but his stomach told him to be ravenous and rip the eggs to shreds.  
  
"Would you like coffee?" Akemi took three coffee mugs from a cabinet.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Heero said.  
  
"Me too, Sis," Duo said quickly.  
  
The three of them sat at the kitchen table. Pure silence filled the air. They sipped their coffee quietly. Akemi looked at her brother.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
She smiled wearily. "You know, you've changed."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
Akemi sat back. "Well, for one, you've opened up to me, second, you've joined us for breakfast."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You've never done that before!"  
  
"Well, it's just something I wanted to do today, since Mom and Dad are gone."  
  
Heero somehow found this sibling conflict amusing and listened further.  
  
"You need to be quiet! We have a guest!" Duo smirked.  
  
Akemi put her cup on the table and had a matter-of-factly look on her face. "He lives here now, so he's not a guest-guest. Heero can be in any conversation he wants."  
  
"Not all of them," Duo said seriously.  
  
"Well, you know what I mean," Akemi picked her cup back up.  
  
Silence filled the air again.  
  
*Ring*  
  
Akemi heard the phone and left the room to get it, leaving Heero and Duo alone.  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
The boys stared each other down. Angelic eyes met demoniac. But this time, Heero didn't feel that chill. It was a warm feeling. Was Duo enjoying this stare down?  
  
Suddenly, it was as if they were getting closer. The distance between them was fading. Was he leaning forward or was Duo? They were so close, that their noses were half a centimeter from touching.  
  
'He's just trying to scare me,' Heero thought, 'I'm not backing down.'  
  
Heero suddenly felt warm lips press against his. Heero jerked away. He looked Duo in the eye, trying to find the reason, the cause, of this strange assault. He turned away and retreated upstairs.  
  
Duo sat back in his chair and picked up his coffee mug, somehow unashamed of what he did. He did feel strange though. Maybe that was too early.  
  
"Where's Heero?" Akemi returned from the living room.  
  
Duo shrugged. "He probably went back to sleeping."  
  
"Oh, that's odd." Akemi sat down in her chair.  
  
Duo thought about telling her. No, he couldn't. She'll probably think less of him more than she already did. Did she?  
  
Upstairs, Heero slipped on his shoes. He wanted to get out of there. He knew there was something wrong with that boy. Heero stomped downstairs and out the door.  
  
Duo noticed the shoes. The body language told him he was going outside. Maybe he should apologize. "I'm going out, Sis," He called.  
  
Akemi looked at the kitchen clock, "At this time of morning? Okay."  
  
Luckily, Duo had his shoes on and he stepped outside. His conscience ordered him to go. ~  
  
Duo stayed far behind Heero but close enough to see where the spiky-haired boy was going. Heero must have been heading towards the park. He always went there, or at least that's what Akemi told him.  
  
Around a few blocks and across a few streets, Heero found his destination, a place where he could be alone and think. The park was deserted; no one occupied its benches or sidewalks. Heero found a nice bench, in the early morning fog. He buttoned up his jacket and looked into the dense fog thinking of what had happened throughout his lifetime. He had a messed up life, first, his parents died, then it was moving into a neighborhood with a strange girl, then his grandpa died, he moved in with one of his neighbors, now that girl's brother is showing some sort of affection toward him, why is all of this happening to him?  
  
Duo's footsteps interrupted him from his thoughts. He turned away from him. Duo sat down next to him hands in his jacket, slouched on the bench. He looked toward Heero whom had his eyes closed.  
  
Duo scratched his head. "Kind of chilly out here," he said. He knew he was talking to himself, he knew Heero wouldn't listen. After two minutes Duo decided he had to say something. "Heero.I'm sorry for what I did back there. It was wrong. You.might have guessed why I did it, already." He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "I won't bother you anymore. Damn. I feel like I've betrayed myself."  
  
Heero looked at Duo curiously. "Betrayed yourself?"  
  
Duo nodded. "I promised myself that I wouldn't do anything like that to another boy. I promised that I would only go out with girls and get married to one. But I guess .I don't know who I am anymore."  
  
"I feel the same way," Heero also leaned forward. "A few years ago, I told myself that I was never going to hurt my grandfather. that I would protect him with my life. I broke my promise yesterday.and paid for it dearly."  
  
Silence came between them.  
  
"I guess I owe Akemi an apology for yesterday," Heero said.  
  
Duo quickly stood up. Duo pointed at Heero, "You!" he said, "Stay away from her!" He walked off fuming in jealousy and materialized back into the fog. Why was Heero always hanging around Akemi? He himself didn't have any friends, why should Akemi have him as a friend? Heero might be the only one who would understand him, and Akemi was taking him away. This might be his only chance to ever have a true friend.  
  
Duo wanted to think about this later. Now was not the time to think.  
  
Heero sat there, stunned. Bewildered by the sudden swing in Duo's mood. The fog began to lighten up, and soon the last of it swirled around him before departing back into the sky.  
  
Wait until the next chapter. (Name undecided yet) 


	5. Let me go!

Chapter five,  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
Gundam Wing TM belongs to Sunrise and TVAshi. All rights reserved. Akemi Maxwell is my own personal character and belongs to me.  
  
~  
  
Heero felt a little better. He walked into a coffee shop and grabbed a white chocolate froth. He wiped the froth off his nose each time he took a sip. He looked out the window next to him. He remembered sitting in the same seat when he saw the black smoke. He remembered his grandpa's funky clothes and cheery smile.  
  
Heero shook of the memories and took another sip of his froth. He shouldn't think about his grandpa anymore. It would only make things worse. He had to worry about who burned his house down. Duo was another problem too. He had that look in his eyes. Heero knew he couldn't be alone with him. What about tonight? Would Duo make a move?  
  
~  
  
While the boys were out, Akemi cleaned the house a little earlier than she normally would. She was vacuuming when she thought she heard the phone. She turned off the vacuum and listened. She ran into the living room and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
There was a silence on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" she asked again.  
  
"Where is he?" a familiar voice demanded.  
  
"W-wha-?" she stuttered.  
  
"You know who we're talking about, where is he?!" the voice got louder.  
  
Akemi, without hesitation, hung up the phone. "Heero!" she ran upstairs, her heart pounding. She saw Duo's door open and looked inside. Seeing no one there, she ran back downstairs and locked the doors and windows. Then she ran back up to her room.  
  
She opened her closet and yanked a jacket off a large box. "I never expected I would have to use these again," she said to herself and pulled out her old street fighter clothes. She changed slowly, the memories and the pain flowing back to here mind. When she pulled on the last glove, she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
She wore a short loose top that was tied around here chest and behind her neck. She had small shorts and blue shoes with short socks. Her purple gloves had no fingers so, her naked fingers were revealed. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon.  
  
With a deep breathe, she went back to her closet and pulled out a large mat. She leaned it up against the wall. "Kyaaa!!" she screamed and side kicked the mat with all her might, leaving a deep dent that slowly went back into shape. She had to practice again. She had forgotten most of her moves from all of this easy living.  
  
She remembered two years ago, she had accidentally killed one of her students she was training. She had snapped his neck. From that day on she had never fought anybody for any reason, but now she was scared. She knew the gang had called. They wanted Heero. She must protect him-he was still hurt from the last time they fought.  
  
She looked at the clock. She'd been training for over an hour. She jogged downstairs and into the kitchen. She had a few sips of water. You couldn't drink a full glass of water before a fight and she was being cautious. The phone calls had been coming since the day after Heero fought with the gang. She hadn't told anyone for some reason. Did she think that she could take care of herself?  
  
A rapid knock came from the door. She peeked into the living room, her heart pounding. She walked into the living room slowly, clenching her fists. She stood beside the door and slowly unlocked it. The first thing to come through the door was an arm. She grabbed it and pulled the figure over her back and sending them down to the floor. She raised her fist, when a muffled yell came from the figure.  
  
"No, no, no! Sis, it's me!!"  
  
She turned the person around. "Duo! You scared me half to death!"  
  
He took fast breaths, "I scared you? You attacked me! I practically wet my pants!" he looked at her outfit. "What the hell are you wearing?"  
  
"Do you remember?" she asked. "It's my street fighter outfit."  
  
"You don't go to that place anymore, what are you doing with it on?"  
  
"I thought you were a stranger, that's all," Akemi looked out the window. "I decided to take up street fighting again."  
  
"I thought you quit, 'cause of what you did," Duo got up and straightened out his clothes.  
  
"I can't let that stop my favorite pastime, Duo."  
  
Duo shrugged.  
  
~  
  
In the alleyways of the city, the gang of punks lounged. The girls sat on empty crates, painting their nails. "That bitch will be nothing, when I get through with her!" one of the girls admired her handy work. "I've gotten away with it once, I can do it again."  
  
"You killed your own mother," one boy said.  
  
She gave him a dirty look. "That bitch? She deserved what she got. No one will ever take me down!"  
  
"Shut up," a tall bulky boy demanded. The black sunglasses he wore blocked his eyes from being read. "We're not after her, remember, we're after that punk ass wimp."  
  
Another boy sniggered. "Hey, boss, what are we gonna' do with the girl?"  
  
"I don't care. She's all yours. C'mon, it's time." the boss turned and walked out of the alley, very anxious members following behind. ~  
  
Heero decided to go. He began to feel self-conscious. Did Duo think badly of him? Even after what happened, Heero felt he had to stay by the house for a while. He didn't want to give anybody the cold shoulder.  
  
Heero puffed out his chest. What was he saying? Did he actually care what other people thought of him? He sank lower in his chair. But, these "people" were his neighbors and practically his adopted family. He had to get used to them if he ever wanted them to trust him. If Duo were going to make a move, he would talk it out with him.  
  
Heero examined the bandages on his side. It seemed that the bandages were the only thing left of Grandpa J, next to the memories.  
  
He gasped as he noticed a blotch of blood a little further in the back of the bandage. He had to get a fresh one. Heero left the empty cup and a tip on the table.  
  
~  
  
Akemi sat on the couch with Duo and they listened to Dance music on the TV. None of them cared to speak to one another, for their minds were both caught up in misery.  
  
Akemi glanced at the ending of the stairs, "Where did Heero go?"  
  
"Forget about him!" Duo hissed and threw an empty glass across the room.  
  
Akemi watched the class break into shards. "Duo," she stopped.  
  
Suddenly, the door bashed open and men ran into the house. Duo got up but ws knocked down to the ground. Three men were brutally beating him. Akemi was grabbed by four women and was lifted up. Akemi fought but the girls had her legs and hands. "Let me go! Help!" Akemi got one leg free and kicked a girl in the jaw, making a splatter of blood fly through the air. The girl fell to the floor. Her mouth was bleeding. Akemi's kick had caused the girl to bite off her tongue. The girl screamed in horror as her own tongue lay on the ground beside her.  
  
Akemi wrestled in fury and was dropped to the ground. She flipped over and was about to spring away when she was grabbed again and carried to a car. Into the trunk she went. "Get in there, bitch!" a girl slammed the trunk shut. Akemi's muffled screams and kicks were heard. "Let's get the hell out of here!" Boss called. The car sped away leaving black tire marks in the process.  
  
~  
  
Heero walked up the street. He felt his bandage get wetter with blood. He walked up the streets to the neighborhood and found his new home. There were tire marks in front of the house. Heero didn't remember seeing those and he continued up the sidewalk to the porch. The front door was open.  
  
Heero rushed inside and saw the wreckage. What had happened while he was gone? Heero noticed a figure lying face down next to the sofa. Heero ran over to Duo's side and flipped him over. Duo was unconscious, his face black and blue to no limit. Heero put him back down and ran to the phone, calling an ambulance. He went back to Duo's side and waited for the ambulance to come, all the while trying to find the clues to what happened.  
  
Next chapter, "Come and get me!" 


	6. True Violet, Come and get me!

Chapter six, "Come and get me!"  
  
True Violet  
  
~  
  
Heero sat beside Duo in the hospital. Duo lay in bed, eyes closed, yet he was awake, breathing heavily into an oxygen mask. His face, along with everything else, was black and blue. He found that he could not rest, because he was worried about his sister.  
  
"Where's Sis?" Duo said between breaths. "I don't remember what happened."  
  
"You rest, I'll find your sister," Heero leaned forward in his chair. "Listen, I know who did this. I'll get them. They're the ones who killed my grandfather."  
  
Duo nodded. He swallowed and uttered a small sob.  
  
A soft knock arose from the door's direction. A doctor walked in shutting the door gently behind him. "I hope I'm not interrupting an important conversation. Sir, can I speak with you privately?" The doctor's glasses drooped and he pushed it back up with his index finger.  
  
Heero glanced at Duo, whose face was pale and grave. He stood up and silently followed the doctor out of the room. Duo stared long at the shut door, hoping that no evil would reenter the room.  
  
Heero followed the doctor into the hallway, where he took a seat next to him.  
  
The doctor, or Dr. Gillespie, looked over few papers before saying in a low voice, "You're the only one here that knows him. I need his phone number to get a hold of his parents. I think it's fair that I should tell you, you live with the family right?"  
  
Heero nodded his head.  
  
"He's suffered a few broken bones," Gillespie took a breath and gave a small cough before going on, "We've discovered that he's internally bleeding in the stomach."  
  
Heero swallowed and glanced down at his hands before looking back into the doctor's eyes.  
  
"We have the option of surgery which is the only possible choice right now, but we need to contact his parents."  
  
Heero new it was time, he could not stay here any longer. He told DR. Gillespie what he needed to know and ran down the Hall. 'Don't be afraid Duo. Be strong.'  
  
~  
  
Akemi growled as she struggled to get free of the ropes that tied her to a thick pipe. "I swear, I'll kick your ass!" she hissed at a man.  
  
"Yeah, well, talk is cheap!" A girl slapped duck tape over Akemi's mouth. "That asshole gonna' regret the day he messed with us, this is our town and we can take it out whenever we want!"  
  
Akemi narrowed her eyes and shook her head. Boss pulled her ponytail, "Where is he?!" Akemi shrugged casually. "Arrogant bitch," he spat and sat down on a crate.  
  
Heero would come, when the time was right.  
  
~  
  
Heero burst out the front doors of the hospital, leaving surprised nurses and patients behind. He would not stop running, he couldn't afford to, not when two lives were on the line. It was his responsibility, he didn't want to think about what would happen if the Maxwell's lost both their children, he would never forgive himself. 'It's all my fault,' Heero thought frantically, 'I got them mixed up in my affairs. Now I've ruined their lives.' He thought about how he thought his life was being ruined.  
  
He pushed through crowds of people, ignoring their unpleased cries. He was so close; he can't stop now. His eyes brightened when he saw the alley and he turned sharply, around the corner. As he ran down the alley, he withdrew a gun, which had been secretly hidden in his tucked-in shirt.  
  
The building was close. Soon he knocked down the door, gun raised and ready. He looked around the building. It was empty. He took several steps in, on full alert. Suddenly, movements came from overhead and he dropped to the ground rolling to the left. He jumped to his feet and narrowed his eyes. Two men stood before him. He glanced up seeing the rest of the group perching on pipes on the ceiling. The leader fell to his feet standing straight he popped his neck. "Well, look who's back! Ready to take an ass whoopin'?" The others laughed.  
  
Heero saw Akemi tied to the pipe far back in the room. "Akemi!" He took just one step forward.  
  
"Nuh uh uh! Not so fast! We gotta' settle this!" Boss grinned. "We'll let the chickadee go, if you promise us that we could paralyze you so you could never walk again! Or, you could fight me!"  
  
"Sound reasonable," Heero smirked. "No weapons."  
  
Boss shrugged and took the pocketknives from his pockets. Heero dropped his gun and kicked it to one side. The others weren't so keen on clean fighting, but they agreed anyway, watching from their perches the ceiling pipes. Akemi narrowed her eyes. Heero threw down his jacket, likewise Boss did. Heero spat and put up his fists. Boss snickered and took his own pose. The two stared each other down, the others cheering for their leader like a pack of wolves.  
  
Suddenly Heero ran at him, ducked and punched at Boss's stomach. He feinted to one side and slid towards the other. He threw another punch and Boss caught his fist. He stared evilly into Heero's eyes and squeezed Heero's fist, causing his knuckles to pop painfully. Heero gritted his teeth and struck Boss in the face. Boss recovered quickly and kicked Heero across the room.  
  
Heero looked up and caught the look on Akemi's face. She was making the gesture to come to her. He knew she had a plan, but he didn't know if he trusted her.  
  
"Ooff!" Heero was kicked in the stomach.  
  
"Get up!"  
  
Heero staggered to his feet, putting up his fists again. He had taken several steps towards Akemi before he lashed out at Boss again. Boss again caught his fist, and he twirled Heero around, his arm around Heero's neck, punching him in the stomach. Heero tucked his chin under the man's arm, grabbed onto the arm and leaned forward elbowing Boss in the groin.  
  
"Sorry what a dirty trick!" Heero scorned.  
  
"Eeer!" Boss looked up at the boy. Angrily he staggered up, knees shaking. Heero stepped towards Akemi. He was within nine meters of her. He had to get closer without letting Boss catch on. Boss charged at Heero catching his face. Heero spat blood from his mouth and high kicked bosses face. With each attack, Heero stepped closer to Akemi.  
  
Soon he was within three meters of her. He just needed the perfect attack to get closer. An idea popped into his head. He punched at Boss letting him catch his fist then letting him twirl him around again. This time, Heero rolled forward, rolling over Boss and into the wall next to Akemi. While Boss was down, Heero quickly took out the knife he had hidden on his ankle in a holster. He cut Akemi loose, and she ripped off the duck tape, "Let's go!"  
  
People booed as both Heero and Akemi fought with Boss. "Come and get me!" Akemi warned. He punched her in the face she recovered and did a "tornado kick" in his stomach. When he leaned over clutching his stomach, Heero grabbed his face and kneed it and pushed him down to the ground. When Boss staggered back up, Akemi launched herself onto his back and bit his ear until it bled while Heero punched him.  
  
Finally Boss fell to the ground exhausted. "Two against one isn't fair," he said between breaths. Heero and Akemi stared down at him with calm eyes.  
  
The rest of the group jumped down from their perches on the pipes. Akemi and Heero moved out of the way. They surrounded Boss like wolves. "What are you looking at? Get them!" They just looked at Boss with dull eyes. He was no longer fit to lead. They looked upon Heero with affectionate eyes.  
  
"No. I cannot be your leader. You are free to go." Heero heard sirens. Someone had called the cops. "Akemi, let's go!" The two ran from the building, leaving the others to confront the cops and tell them all that had happened. The group was apologetic. They would make sure that Boss went to prison, especially for killing Grandpa J.  
  
~  
  
Heero was in the lead of Akemi. "Heero slow down, what's the matter?"  
  
Heero could not tell her, but he knew that it was right. "It's your brother!"  
  
It was then that Akemi realized they were running towards the hospital. She grabbed Heero's arm and jerked him to a stop, almost causing him to fall. "What happened?! Where's Duo? He's alright, I know it!"  
  
"He's in the hospital," Heero said calmly. "We don't have a lot of time. Your parents may already be there."  
  
Akemi bolted, running as fast as her legs would take her. She would not wait for people, pushing them aside. Heero took a breath before chasing after.  
  
As they reached the parking lot, Akemi began to slow down. Something was telling her to stay back. She slowed to a jog, allowing Heero the opportunity to catch up. "C'mon," he urged on.  
  
Through the twin glass doors they went. Akemi's heart pounded so fast her chest felt like it was about to split open. It was as if a rock had formed in her stomach. She caught site of her parents. "Mom! Dad!" she ran to them throwing herself into there arms. Heero stopped and watched, his face cold and pale. Akemi looked up into her father's eyes.  
  
He leaned his head forward holding her close. She tried to wrest herself free, but he had a tight grip. She looked up holding his gaze. Suddenly, he put his hand on her head, leaning his head against hers.  
  
Heero waited impatiently.  
  
Finally Father spoke.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
Akemi wrenched herself free, pushing her dad away roughly in the process. "Duo. Duo. Duo," she repeated his name. No tears came from her eyes.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes and hung his head. He felt the agonizing pain of guilt. He had rejected Duo. All he ever wanted was to be loved by somebody without being rejected by the world and Heero ruined his hope. Heero realized sadly.  
  
Nobody had said goodbye.  
  
~  
  
The next few days passed. Akemi and her mother did not eat. They didn't have the heart to. Both were pale and Mother's eyes were sore and red after crying over her lost child, her baby.  
  
Akemi had not cried yet. That kind of pain had not hit her yet. She was still in a shocked state. Once, her Father had shut Duo's bedroom door. Akemi had gone into fury saying, "No! Don't do that! I don't want you to do that!" Her father had let go of the doorknob and pushed it softly back open. She still felt like a large stone was in her stomach.  
  
The night that Duo had died, Heero had gone up and into Duo's room. He had stood straight arms limp at his side, looking at everything. They were just how Duo left them, the bed unmade, a pair of shoes lying beside the open closet, a jacket thrown upon the floor. It was all there, just how Duo had left it. Heero felt a sudden emptiness and loneliness, like he felt after Grandpa J's death. So Heero sat in the middle of the room until the time had reached midnight. Then he had climbed up on Duo's bed, carefully so he would not wreck the way the covers had been left. Soon, Akemi had made her way into the room, and crawled on the other side of the bed, careful not to disturb Heero from his sleep. She had dug her face into his pillow Duo smells were all over it.  
  
That same night, Heero had dreamed of Grandpa J, standing under the sunlight. Heero was a little boy again, small and full of energy. Then it happened. Duo, his fifteen year old self, walked up beside Grandpa J and looked down at Heero. He smiled lovingly.  
  
Heero had woken up. He stared into the open eyes of Akemi. He could not deny it then. He had loved Duo and never realized it until then. He had lost two people, who he had loved dearly. Tears came to his eyes, suddenly and he buried his face into his pillow, his throat hurt and he choked back hot tears. Akemi scooted beside him, until their sides were touching and she lay her head on his back, holding back her own tears, that finally came to her.  
  
~  
  
Akemi woke one morning. The house was cold and she crossed her arms hoping that would give her some heat. She softly entered Duo's room. Half- heartedly, she looked about the room. She looked down at Heero's make shift bed. Heero was gone.  
  
She walked into the room looking at everything that belonged to her brother. She looked at the picture frames on his desk. There was the picture of him as a child in their Father's arms, a picture of him and her, and one that they took last year, but the picture that stood out the most, was the picture of Heero. The one Duo had taken from her room. She knew that Duo loved Heero.  
  
Then suddenly, she noticed a small piece of paper. She picked it up reading the words carefully.  
  
I'm sorry, but I must not stay here. I have caused too much trouble for your family. I must leave you in peace. Remember, we may meet again in the future.  
  
Sincerest apology, Heero Yuy  
  
~  
  
Heero Yuy sat on a bus. Where it was taking him, he did not know. As long as he could get away from that town, he'd be happy again. Duo still lingered in his mind and he still felt the emptiness. He had lost the ones he loved, there was no one left. Akemi was thought of as a friend, somehow Heero found that strange. He thought he had feelings for her, but he realized those feelings were misdirected. He was actually aiming for Duo. Akemi never appealed to him.  
  
Heero would find a new life, and would hopefully cope with the loss of Duo Maxwell.  
  
~  
  
Akemi smiled wearily, holding the paper in her hands, "Yes Heero. Spread your wings and fly away. You will always be Duo's true violet."  
  
Owari  
  
How did you like it? Personally, I think it was a cruddy ending but oh well, at least it's over. 


End file.
